The Power of Four
by animal vampire
Summary: The Vultori are coming for the second time in one month and Bella,Edward,and Renesmee are all alone on the cullens are all alone on this one. With only Jacob for help.


Chapter 1: The worries

I knew that Edward didn't trust me after yesterday. But, I didn't mean to tell Jacob about the Vultori coming down again. I could already feel the difference in the way he acted around me. Last night after I put Renesmee in bed I called Rosalie, who after my surviving the birth of Renesmee liked me a lot more, to ask her about Edwards problem.

"Hey Rose, Do you by any chance notice any difference in Edwards attitude against me in the past couple of days? He seems to be ignoring me fully. He wont even hunt with me anymore. I'm beginning to think he feels betrayed about Jacob. Do you have any advice?" Is what I asked when I called. Her answer was a lot more than I'd expected.

" Um…. Edward feels very strongly towards Jacob since the er… incident between him and Renesmee. But yea I've noticed the difference between you two. I'm not suppose to say or think anything about this but Alice saw that you and Edward are going to get a divorce. I'm so sorry but, I've got to go. By the way I feel strongly towards that mutt too. I always did and always will. Well, maybe the future will change but this needs to be over with before the Vultori come to check Renesmee's growth. Ugh… Imprinted on our Nessie. Bye." was her reply to my anxious call.

Divorce…Splitting up…Loosing him forever…. I can't do that. I'm gonna have to talk to him about this. Just as I decided to talk to him he walked into our room. He barely even waved a hi as he walked in. I sent out my shield over him so that he could hear my thoughts and thought, Edward we need to talk… I'm really sorry for telling Jacob about the Vultori and I know that your mad about Jacob scratching Renesmee on the face but he didn't mean it. He lost control and she was too close. I hope you forgive me but if you still want a divorce I am wil…

Edward interrupted my thought and replied in his velvety soft voice that I've been waiting so long to hear, " Divorce… Bella what are you talking about, I would never do such a monstrous thing to me or you or Renesmee. I know that you love me and that I love you. I will not do that. What made you think that I would. And I do forgive you for everything that you do that upsets me because I know that I have done things far worse to you."

I forgot about my worries and fears when I heard his reassuring voice and crossed the room in a split second and twisted myself in his arms. I covered him in my shield again and thought, I love you Edward and don't you ever forget that. I don't deserve a man like you Edward… You are way too good for me. Thank you for wasting your time with me when I was human and for loving me now when I'm not the same anymore.

He didn't say anything. He just held me for what felt like minutes but really when the sun broke in the sky and the moon was no longer there I knew we had been there for hours. I could hear Renesmee starting to stir in her sleep. Which meant she was going to wake up any minute now. I waited until I heard her sit up and walked into her room. She was really only two years old. But she had the mind and looks of a seventeen year old. She reached her maximum growth in two years. She would forever stay seventeen now.

I walked in her room and gave her the thumbs up to go see Jacob, " You can go see Jacob after you tell your dad that your okay and show him that your scratches are healed all the way. He has some issues with your….er… Boyfriend. But, I believe I handled that part of our problem. When is that wolf party taking place ? Cuz, if you're wanting to go then you better start sucking up to your father. He and Jacob are not on great terms right now. Well, I've got to go to Esme's house today and work with that newborn Jasper changed. Bye!"

I walked back to the room and froze mid-stride in the middle of the doorway. Edward was gone but there was a note on the bed. That's odd because he always comes and tells me when he's going and where he's going. But, in Edwards fancy handwriting it said:

_Bella love,_

_I'm sorry I left without a good-bye but, I've decided to go meet Jacob before Renesmee meets him in the woods today. Him and I have some un-finished business to talk about before Renesmee sees him today. Please do not worry because I will be back before the Vultori get here today. I will not let you face them alone. I was just in too much of a hurry to go before Alice figured out I decided to leave. You know she would step in if she had a say-so on me going to meet Jacob. I promise I will not cause any trouble. Watch over my heart I've left it with you once again._

_Love,_

_E.M. Cullen_

I didn't even have time to freak out when my cell phone rang loudly from the living-room where I had left it last night for Renesmee to use to call Jacob. I ran out and got there just before the last ring and flipped it open and realized it was Alice calling. She probably saw me read the letter.

I answered, "Hello, If this is about Edward going to see Jacob I already know. You should've been watching him I told you this was going to happen. But, don't worry, he wouldn't lie to me. But, what I do want to know is why I heard that Edward is going to divorce me when he reassured me last night that divorce was never one of his options."

She waited until I was done and finally said in her jingling voice, " Bella, I'm not worried about him. I know he wouldn't fight Jacob. Especially when Renesmee is totally in-love with him. I was really calling to tell you about the divorce. I saw the phone call between you and Rosalie and I know she told you. But, what you don't know is that You are going to divorce him… He is not going to divorce you. You have no intentions to do it now but you and him are going to have a big fight tonight and you are going to get really made and rip the closet door off. I know you probably don't believe this part but after… You… yell out 'I want a divorce!' and since he gives you almost anything you want he's going to agree to your terms. He thinks that you're going to be better when Renesmee comes back but, then a month later, You are sadly divorced and have moved to the Vultori. Please Bella. Hold your temper tonight. You will regret doing this if you follow through with this."

I would have thought she was playing a joke on me but her voice was really worried. So I went to the only backup I had left and said back, " Well, I don't believe you because you can't see something I haven't decided yet, and I didn't decide to fight with him or have any conversation with him when he gets home anyway."

She sighed, " Bella he decided to talk to you about something that gets you mad. Don't bother asking what because I'm not telling you. This way you can't get mad before he even brings it up. Bye, Jasper wants to go hunt now. And to be truthful… So do I. I feel like I haven't eaten in weeks. Bye!"

I was left with the feeling that Edward would bring up the Jacob Renesmee issue when he got home. Would that be what gets me mad. Just then Renesmee walked in with a puzzled look on her face.

And then she was by my side, " Mom, what's wrong. You look like you just witnessed some one drinking blood and you haven't drunken for days. Ugh… What a horrible predicament to be in. Why are you like this? Oh and where's dad, I need to show him that my scars are healed so that he will let Jake and I finally be together alone for what seems like ages."

I waved her away and walked out of the front door. I called over my shoulder, " The Vultori are coming today so stay near. You can go to Jacobs after the Vultori leave and also after you show Edward your perfect un-scarred face. He thinks that your scars don't heal because you're a half blood. But, I've witnessed your scars heal before when he was away and you heal almost as fast as a regular vampire. Go hang out with your friends are something until your father gets home."

Edward was gone most of the day and called once to tell Renesmee and I to wait on him to go hunting. When he got home he went to the room to change out of his dog-smelling clothes and after we all left to go hunting in the Sierra mountains where reports say there was a mountain lion problem.

Edward caught three and I caught five. Renesmee, the winner of all, caught nine. On our way back Edward decide he was still hungry and caught a doe that was standing by the river not a mile away form our house. I was dreading the argument that was going to take place when we got home that night.

After Renesmee was far into unconsciousness, from our room Edward called, " Bella come her please. We need to talk about something."

I froze right where I stood in the middle of the living room for about half a second and then sent my shield over the house and thought, Edward, I'll be back in a moment. I need to go handle something at Carlisle's house. Don't worry I'll be back to talk to you. This will only take a second. I knew he heard me because I heard him sigh in response. I didn't wait for him to reject. I ran out the door before he could say anything and was running full-speed towards the big white house, that was so familiar now that I've been here for two years, and up the steps. I stopped in front of the door and took a breath before I walked in. Everyone was waiting when I walked in. Rosalie in particular looked as if she was going to rip someone's throat out.

Rose sighed and said in an unnaturally calm voice, " Divorce. Bella no one knew you were going to be the one to decide it. Is he waiting at the house right now or did he follow you?"

She was very calm considering the look on her face. I sighed too and said, " Alice, I need to talk to you… Privately." I said looking around at our audience. Did she know more than what she told me on the phone? Well, now's the time to find out. I ran out the back door into the black of the night that was all so clear to me. She followed until we were in the middle of the woods that surrounded part of Canada and stopped.

She took a deep breath and said, " Bella, he's waiting to talk to you. Please don't make this any worse than what it should be because your call to mine changed your future. You are ready for anything that is going to happen tonight. You'll be calm enough to talk to him. But, the matter will still take you off guard. There isn't going to be divorce because you're ready for that. Please, go home. He's probably having an anxiety attack wondering where you are." She turned and ran back towards the smell of the trail we left.

I followed her without a word and when she got to her house I kept going deeper into the woods and stopped at the glass door that opens up my room. He was waiting for me just as I had thought. I sent out my shield and thought, Edward I'm home. We can talk now. He sighed in response. What could be so stressing that he would stop talking to me for days and then suddenly decide to bring it up.

I forgot that my shield was over him too and as he heard my thoughts he said, "Bella, I'm sorry for ignoring you. It did us no good but there's something we need to talk about and I don't think you'll like it….. You need to stop seeing Charlie. He's suspecting something because it's been two years since you were supposedly too sick for him to see you. But now that he's been visiting regularly and has seen that you have never changed he's suspecting something. This can't go on. Were putting him in danger with the Vultori. Speaking of the Vultori they'll be here at 3:oo a.m. They got delayed because Jane got hungry and she just couldn't resist the need to hunt the human town just a few miles west from la push. But, back to the subject… Charlie, what do you think?" He continued to look at me with the strangest look in his eyes. It reminded me of the way he looked at Alice sometimes. Like he was confused by what he saw in my head.

With the realization that I still had my shield over him, I snapped it back with a snarl. I couldn't help but get mad at him because I knew he was right. I gasped at my snarl, even though I should be use to it now. I took a deep breath before I answered, " Yea, I guess you're right. I should've seen this coming when Alice told me we were going to have a conversation I wouldn't like but I thought it was going to be about Renesmee and Jacob. Ok I'll have to fake dead or something right?" Our plan for this was that Renesmee and I would get in an accident and die. The damage to bad to have an open casket ceremony. We'd need a two dummies who looked like me and Renesmee or something.

He read the distress in my face and crossed over to wrap his arms around my waist softly. I turned around and shook my head yes and sent my shield and thoughts toward him at the same time, I know you're right. He has to think I'm dead or something right? What are we going to do? He smiled despite the worry in my voice and kissed the top of my head softly making his way down my throat. He made his way back up to my lips and I once again waited for the blush that didn't come. Kissing me softly at first leading me to the bed but then his kiss was harder and more emotional. I melted under his touch and returned the emotion.

Around 2:52 I reached up towards his shoulders and pushed him away gently. He seemed to grasp the meaning for this because he jumped up quickly and grabbed my hand gently guided me to Renesmee's room. I picked her up and she stirred in her sleep but didn't wake up. Seventeen and still let her mother pick her like this without a fuss. We walked towards the field we met the Vultori at last time they decided to come visit and Alice and the others were already there with Alice in front, her ands pressed to her temples, murmuring something to jasper who was right next to her. I woke up Renesmee who was still dead in my arms and she figured out quickly what we were doing and got into a protective crouch in front of Jacob who was towards the back of the ready group of vampires with Leah and Seth next to him.

Leah opened up to us a lot more since Jacob imprinted on Renesmee. Enough to be around us in her human form anyway. She and Seth phased when we walked into the clearing. Renesmee got out of protective crouch and turned around to kiss Jacob emotionally.

I stopped when I heard Alice say, " They'll be here in 5 and ½ seconds." we all crouched down into our protective crouches and Jacob gently pushed Renesmee away about one yard and phased into his wolf self.

About three seconds later. Edward walked over to me and tugged me to the front of our protective formation. He put his arms around my waist and I pushed my protective shield in front of us and all the way back until it covered the tip of Leah's tail.

All that took place in not even a second. And then everything went quiet and everyone but Edward and I stiffened their protective crouch. Carlisle straitened his back and walked to Edwards side and we waited the second more it took the Vultori to come into the clearing.

I gasped when I saw how much the Vultori's number had grown since I saw the last time I'd seen them. There were at least four-hundred more than there were last time they'd met us in this clearing. So many dim horrifying memories came from this small clearing like when James and his crew came to play baseball, but James ended it in a hunt for me. That was the first vampire horror I'd witnessed since I met Edward. And then I had Laurent trying to kill me in the meadow in those piercing days when Edward thought it would be better for me if he and his family left forks without me. Lastly we had Victoria and the newborns three years ago and followed by the Vultori's interference way too late to save anyone. I almost forgot about the last time they'd seen me. I was a vampire that time and they had planned to come kill us and Renesmee for making a child of the moon, A vampire baby, which they thought Renesmee was at the time before they met her. Now, here we stand in this horrifying meadow one again to meet the Vultori again. I'm overreacting. They are only here to check Renesmee's growth and there would be no fighting. Would there?

Edward was stiff at my side as he lived the memories that were in my head at the time. But then he softened as I remembered the time he and I laid in the meadow deep in the woods and the first time he stayed with me in my room. The last memory made him even calmer, I remembered when he stayed with me that night after I saved him from the Vultori.

Carlisle walked forward to meet Aro and I sent my shield out after him. Carlisle smiled and said, " Ah, we meet again Aro my old friend. How are you? Renesmee has been doing quite well. She is at her maximum growth. But, I can't explain you'll have to see for yourself. Renesmee please come forward darling."

Aro smiled as Carlisle called for Renesmee to come forward. But she did not go to him she came to me and Edward. She grabbed my hand and the three of us walked hand in hand towards Aro. Aro's smile got bigger as he took in all of Renesmee. It had been two years since he'd seen her when she was born and she was already seventeen. Edward smiled too as he read Aro's thoughts. I was puzzled at first so I took in my shield so that it only covered Edward, Renesmee and me and thought to Edward, Edward what is he thinking that's got you so happy, or smug. Edward laughed and so did I because then I knew that everything was going to be alright.

Aro smiled and in his always so calm voice whispered, " Bella, dear you are a blessing to our kind. Because you were strong enough to survive Renesmee and your shielding gift is so strong now. I still can't believe you had this vampire power when you were human too. Shielding us all out of your head. Please include me in your shield so that I can read your thoughts? I promise, I mean no harm to you and your family. You just simpily facinate me." He smiled and I considered this risk. Edward shook his head yes and I smiled back to Aro.

I sent my shield the five inches it took to include Aro in the protective shield around me, Edward and our daughter . Aro reached out for my hand and I willingly gave it to him. Something I never thought I'd do again. His expression went blank as I remembered watching Renesmee shoot up and grow smarter in front of my eyes. Wow! He actually looked sad when I got to the part of Jacob scratching her face. But suddenly happy again as I remembered her healing in the matter of seconds. He smiled and turned around and left me standing there. As he turned all the Vultori members turned too. And then they were all gone.

Esme laughed and giggled out, " That went well. He didn't even need us or Edward. He just read Bella and left. This makes us all happy Bella. Let's go celebrate. There's a cheetah problem in Madagascar, Let's go."

As soon as she said this we were all running towards the woods. Even the wolves were running with us. Renesmee was on Jacob's back and he was running next to me and Edward on my other side.

* * *

><p>I am 13 years old and this is my first story. So, please tell me what you think or if i should change something?<p> 


End file.
